A Chapulín in Royal Woods
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: A strange event happened in the school of Royal Woods, now, Lincoln and Clyde needed the help of a hero, a hero ... very peculiar. This fanfic will have Spanglish. New Cover Image created on April 28, 2020 made by me.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you this crossover between the Chapulín Colorado and The Loud House, I hope you like it. Another thing, the phrases of Chapulín Colorado will be in Spanish, at the end of the fanfic I will put the translation into English._**

* * *

**Royal Woods Elementary School**

At school, Lincoln Loud was walking the aisles with his friend Clyde who was holding a magazine he was reading, the white-haired boy noticed that his friend was quite focused on the magazine he was holding, which made Lincoln's curiosity will warn you

Lincoln: "Hey Clyde, what are you reading?" –he ask his friend.

Clyde: "Oh, I was just reading this magazine that my dad gave me, it's a Mexican hero" –he told Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Mexican hero? Who is it about?"

Clyde put the cover of the magazine on Lincoln's face causing the latter to grab the magazine to observe the hero.

Clyde: "More agile than a turtle, more stronger than a mouse, more nobler than a lettuce and his shield is a heart, is the Chapulín Colorado" –he explained to Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Wow, and what is your power?"

Clyde: "He is a hero without superpowers, his only weapon is the Chipote Chillón, his hammer" –he said.

Lincoln watched every page of the magazine and indeed, the only tool that the Chapulín Colorado had was a colorful hammer, or as I call it Clyde, the Chipote Chillón.

Lincoln: "What a hero ... so peculiar" –he said as he handed the magazine to Clyde.

At that moment, the bell began to ring, indicating that classes were about to begin.

Lincoln: "Quick Clyde, I do not want to be late like the last time" –he said as he ran.

Clyde: "Now I'm going with you, my friend" –he said while he kept his magazine.

In the classes, the children were attending Mrs. Johnson's class who was teaching the biology classes with the windows covered and the lights on. Some children were attending while others were simply entertained with something else, Clyde was still reading the magazine of the Chapulín Colorado while Lincoln realized it.

Lincoln: "Clyde, you have to pay attention to the class" -she whispered.

Clyde: "Just a while longer, I almost finished reading the magazine" –he said to the white-haired boy.

At that moment, Mrs. Johnson turned to observe the students, causing Lincoln and Clyde to realize this and put themselves in a correct posture.

Ms. Johnson: "Alright, class, the time for questions on the subject" – she said with an emotion.

The children said "Aww" in a boring way, although Mrs. Johnson simply ignored them for that.

Mrs. Johnson: "Very well ... Clyde" –he said calling his name.

Clyde swallowed after knowing that his teacher had called him and he had not paid attention to the class.

Ms. Johnson: "I want you to tell me where the white cells come from" –she said.

Clyde: "Eh ... well, I ..." –he said a little nervous.

Lincoln was watching him and at that moment, the white-haired boy noticed that the lights were chirping and that made the white-haired boy wonder.

Lincoln (Mind): "How strange, what's going on?" –He said.

Mrs. Johnson: "Come on Clyde, we're waiting" –she said.

The other children were looking at Clyde who was a little nervous and just when he was going to open his mouth, the lights went out for a few seconds and then they heard a sound of something that had been activated so that the lights went on, only that with one thing: Mrs. Johnson had disappeared.

Lincoln: "Miss. Johnson!" –he scream.

The children were discussing what had happened and from there, the school director, Wilbur Huggins, had come in to see what had happened.

Director Huggins: "What's going on here?" –he ask.

Zach: "Miss Johnson has disappeared, director"

Director Huggins: "What?"

Rusty: "There was a blackout for a few seconds and when the light came back, Miss Johnson had disappeared"

The children were worried about what was happening and director Huggins made them reassure for a while.

Direct Huggins: "Calm kids, I'm going to investigate what happened, you guys stay here" –he said as he left the room.

However, the children were still worried about what had happened and Lincoln was where Clyde was sitting in his seat.

Lincoln: "Clyde, I do not like this at all, I think the school is haunted or something" –he said.

Clyde: "Are you sure?" –he ask.

Lincoln: "I'm not confirming it, I'm just assuming it" –he said.

Clyde put his head on the table in his seat and then raised his head to take a deep breath.

Clyde: "Oh, and now, who can help us?"

"**I**!"

At that moment, the children observed a man who was standing at the desk, wearing a very colorful suit and on his chest a heart with the initials "CH". Clyde looked at the man once more and pulled out his magazine and was surprised when he found out who it was.

Clyde: "The Chapulín Colorado!" –he scream with excitement as Lincoln looks at him.

Chapulín Colorado: "No contaban con mi astucia, síganme los buenos" -he said as he signaled to be followed.

However, as the Chapulín was on top of the desk, he fell to the ground while the children watched the Mexican hero be a little stunned. Clyde went for his help and lifted him off the ground.

Clyde: "Chapulín, are you okay?" –he ask.

Chapulín Colorado: "Por supuesto que sí, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" –he said to the boy.

Lincoln could not believe what he was looking at, the hero of the magazine, it turned out that he existed in real life. The white-haired boy could not believe it.

Lincoln: "Wow, this is something not to believe" –he said totally surprised.

The white-haired boy observed the other children who were whispering about the Chapulín Colorado and the latter was with Clyde. Lincoln decided to go to his friend who was looking with astonishment at the Chapulín Colorado.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, children, how can I be useful?" –he ask the children.

Clyde: "Chapulín, our teacher has disappeared for no apparent reason" –he explain.

Chapulín Colorado: "Chanfle! And how does that happen?"

Lincoln: "Well, we were in biology class, when suddenly the lights went out and once the light returned, Miss Johnson had disappeared" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico. First I have to find out if this school has secret passages" –he said while doing research in the classroom.

Lincoln/Clyde: "Secret passages?" –They said in unison.

El Chapulín began researching on Mrs. Johnson's desk and pulled out some books in case it was connected to a hidden passage, but nothing. From there, the Chapulín bent down to look under the desk and looked at 2 toads very much in love and when they realized the Chapulín, they went jumping and the Chapulín rolled his eyes.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, this desk has no connection to any secret passageway" –he told the children.

Clyde: "I do not think the school has a secret passageway" –he said while he was analyzing the situation.

The Chapulín Colorado was where the children were.

Chapulín Colorado: "And tell me, in what part did your teacher disappear?" –he ask.

Lincoln: "In the place where we are right now" –he said.

The Chapulín observed that he was right in front of the blackboard and an idea came to his mind.

Chapulín Colorado: "Maybe, this may be the key" –he said.

Lincoln and Clyde did not know what the Chapulín was doing and decided to see what happened. The Chapulín raised the board and put his head on the back of the board to see if there was a switch or button that made Mrs. Johnson disappear, but all he saw was just the wall.

Chapulín Colorado: "No, there's nothing here" –he said as he let go of the wall.

**¡PAM!**

Without realizing that his head was straight against the wall thanks to the blackboard that was behind his head.

Lincoln: "Chapulín, did you hit yourself?"

El Chapulín quickly took his head off the board that was attached to the wall and he shook his head to have consciousness.

Chapulín Colorado: "Of course not, I did it intentionally to know if the board was connected with a button or something like that" –he said.

Clyde: "Well, we already know that there are no switches or some things that made Miss Johnson disappear, so at least there are some switches in the school" –he suggested.

Chapulín Colorado: "Es exactamente a lo que yo iba a decir, ¡síganme los buenos!" –He said as he left the classroom.

Clyde went to Lincoln to whisper something in his ear.

Clyde: "Hey Lincoln, we should go help him" –he said.

Lincoln: "Are you sure?" –he ask.

Clyde: "Of course, it will be great to help a hero" –he said with emotion.

Lincoln thought for a moment and a smile came on his face.

Lincoln: "Alright, let's do this"

From there, Lincoln and Clyde left the classroom to help at the Chapulín Colorado.

**...**

In the hallways of the school, the director Huggins was walking in the corridors while looking for Mrs. Johnson who had mysteriously disappeared, he did not want to scare away the other teachers and decided to look for her on his own.

Director Huggins: "Sparks, I ask where you can find Miss Johnson" –he said while thinking.

On another side of the corridors, the Chapulín Colorado was walking holding his Chipote Chillón in case anyone tried to attack him by surprise.

Chapulín Colorado: "Let's see, if I were a teacher, where could I hide?" –He said to himself.

From there, the Chapulín bent down to see something on the ground and for a few seconds, he see some legs that were in front of him and prepared his Chipote Chillón to attack the person.

**¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!**

The person fell to the ground while the Chapulín shook while moving his arms, as a kind of victory.

Chapulín Colorado: "No contaba con mi astucia" –he said.

From there, the Chapulín observed the person who had risen while holding his head, it was director Huggins.

Director Huggins: "And you, who are you and what do you do in my school?" –he ask.

Chapulín Colorado: "I am the Chapulín Colorado and I am here since some children told me that a teacher has disappeared mysteriously" –he told the director.

Director Huggins: "Ah, well, if that's the case, I need you to help me find the teacher" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Perfect, how is she?"

Director Huggins: "Like all women when they grow up" –he said.

The Chapulín put a bored expression on the response of director Huggins.

Chapulín Colorado: "Face?"

Director Huggins: "Like all people"

Chapulín Colorado: "Eyes?"

Director Huggins: "That's easy, it has 2 eyes" –he said as he showed his own eyes.

Chapulín Colorado: "Mouth?"

Director Huggins: "Here, under the face" –he said while showing her mouth.

The Chapulín hit his forehead and decided not to continue with the talk.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, we'd better find the teacher" –he suggested.

Director Huggins: "Yes, I think that's the best"

At that time, Lincoln and Clyde ran where was the Chapulín and director Huggins.

Lincoln/Clyde: "Chapulín, Chapulín!" –They said.

Director Huggins: "Kids, I told them to be in the classroom!" –He said annoyed.

Chapulín Colorado: "Calm, surely the children know something about the teacher" –he told the director.

Lincoln: "Yes, we heard screams in the dark corridor of the school" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Nola"

Lincoln: "Sila"

Chapulín Colorado: "Yala"

The director Huggins was a little surprised when he heard Lincoln talking about the dark corridor of the school

Director Huggins: "The dark corridor of the school? How strange, usually few people pass by, "he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "Well, if the teacher is there, we have no other option but to go and rescue her. ¡Síganme los buenos!"

**...**

The Chapulín, Lincoln, Clyde and director Huggins went directly to the dark corridor of the school and, indeed, they were listening to some sounds that made Chapulín tremble.

Clyde: "Eh ... I think someone should go first to see if this is safe" –he said as he looked at Lincoln.

Director Huggins: "Do not worry, guys, the Chapulín Colorado will go first" –he encouraged the children.

However, the Chapulín Colorado rolled his eyes when he heard his name.

Chapulín Colorado: "Me?"

Director Huggins: "Of course, since you're the hero, it is normal that you go first" –he told the Chapulín.

Chapulín watched the dark corridor and he swallowed as he took a step forward, but stepped back a step.

Chapulín Colorado: "If I do it" –he said as he grabbed the back of his head.

Clyde: "We're waiting, Chapulín," –he said with a smile.

The Chapulín took a step forward, but again stepped back a step.

Chapulín Colorado: "If I do it" –he said as he grabbed the back of his head.

Lincoln: " Well, then do it" –he said.

Again, the Chapulín took a step forward, but for the third time, he stepped back a step. That made the others put faces both boring and annoying.

Chapulín Colorado: "If I do it ..."

Lincoln/Clyde/Director. Huggins: "**But Now!**" -They shouted.

The Chapulín grimaced at this.

Chapulín Colorado: "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" –he said as he walked forward.

The Chapulín walked slowly in the dark corridor and heard a noise, a noise as if he were a person who was treading on the ground.

Chapulín Colorado: "Ay, mamá linda" –he said while he was shaking his teeth.

Lincoln decided to go to where the Chapulín was and he touched his shoulder, resulting in the Chapulín being scared.

Lincoln: "Chapulín, did you find anything?" –he ask.

Chapulín Colorado: "Still nothing, only this box and this door is very suspicious that you hear noises from there" –he said as he pointed to the door.

Lincoln went to the door and put his ear to listen and as the Chapulín said, he was hearing strange noises.

Lincoln: "Chapulín, there's something inside the door" –he said.

Chapulín Colorado: "In that case, demolish the door with my strength" –he said as he backed away a few steps.

Lincoln moved away a little and watched as the Chapulín was giving impulses.

Chapulín Colorado: "At the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!" –He said as he ran towards the door.

However, strange as it may be, the door opened magically alone, causing the Chapulín to react late and enter the room and Lincoln heard the screams of the Chapulín when he realized that the latter was falling from the stairs.

Lincoln: "That will hurt him tomorrow" -he said.

Clyde and director Huggins went to Lincoln and entered the room where there were exercise devices.

Director Huggins: "What do those things do at my school?" –He said a little incredulously.

In those moments, everyone watched Coach Pacowski who was lying on the ground.

Clyde: "Coach Pacowski, what are you doing here?" –He said as he helped him up.

From there, Lincoln observed Miss Johnson who was sitting on a very modern and electronic Peck deck (Exercise Machine) and her hands were tied by the machine.

Director Huggins: "What's going on here?!"

Mrs. Johnson: "I can explain it to you, director: when, strangely enough, the light went out in the living room, I went out to find out what had happened. Afterwards, I met Pacowski who was carrying a box and was taking him to a room and I helped him with some boxes".

Trainer Pacowski: "After that, Miss Johnson found the exercise machine she is in right now. At first I thought it did not work because it was very dusty, but when Miss Johnson sat there, mysteriously, the machine started to move by itself and put Ms. Johnson in these circumstances" –he said ending the story.

Clyde: "And why do not I just turn it off?" –He told his coach.

Coach Pacowski: "I've tried, but every time I approach, arms appear that prevent me from helping her"

Ms. Johnson: "Guys, I do not want to interrupt your conversation, but ... **I need help!**" –She screamed.

Suddenly, the Chapulín Colorado appeared along with his Chipote Chillón, ready to rescue Mrs. Johnson.

Chapulín Colorado: "Alright, let's get this over with," he said.

The Chapulín ran to where the machine was and that caused some mechanical arms to appear and attack the Chapulín, however, the Mexican hero was not going to leave and began to hit the mechanical arms with his Chipote Chillón.

Clyde: "Go, Chapulín, Go!" –He said encouraging the Mexican hero.

A mechanical arm took the Chapulín by surprise and raised it up causing another arm to come and start hitting the Chapulín's face. Lincoln observed that the Chapulín needed help and he observed a trash lid and used it as a shield and a broom and ran to where the Chapulín was who was a prisoner of the machine.

Lincoln: "Do not worry, Chapulín, I help you" –he said.

Lincoln approached and began to make movements with the broom and covering himself with the shield, causing some mechanical arms to come where he and the arm that was holding the Chapulín Colorado, also went to Lincoln.

Director Huggins: "But who was the wonderful idea of having that monstrosity and having it in my school" –he said annoyed.

Coach Pacowski: "Well, I found a receipt that had the buyer's name, it was you, director"

Director Huggins rolled his eyes and shrugged at that.

Director Huggins: "I knew it was a bad idea to buy that thing for my morning exercises, next time I will not buy a hooded stranger"

The Chapulín Colorado was untying the ropes that had the hands of Mrs. Johnson and the Chapulín managed to get her out of there and took her far away.

Lincoln: "Perfect, now, can you help me?" –He said to Chapulín.

Chapulín Colorado: "No problem" –he said as he took something out of his pocket.

A mechanical arm removed Lincoln's broom and another mechanical arm removed the trash lid, making the white-haired boy roll his eyes.

Lincoln: "Oh-Oh"

Just when the mechanical arms were going to attack Lincoln, surprisingly the arms stopped, in fact, the exercise machine stopped completely. Lincoln observed the Chapulín Colorado who was holding an artifact that looked like a horn.

Mrs. Johnson: "But how did he do it?" –She said.

Chapulín Colorado: "I did it thanks to my Chicharra Paralizadora, if I press it once I can stop someone or something, with two pressures it will be as before" -explaced.

Clyde: "Bravo, Chapulín, you're the best" –he said with joy.

Lincoln smiled at the Chapulín Colorado who was smiling proudly.

Chapulín Colorado: "No contaban con mi astucia" –he said while shaking while moving his arms.

**…**

From that moment, Mrs. Johnson had returned to her class and explained to the children what had happened, Director Huggins and Coach Pacowski destroyed the exercise machine that was still paralyzed and Lincoln with Clyde was having the autograph of the Chapulín Colorado.

Clyde: "I still can not believe that a hero was in school and, best of all, we have helped him" –he told Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Probably, the best day of my life" –he said.

At that time, director Huggins appeared to thank the Chapulín Colorado.

Director Huggins: "Chapulín, on behalf of Royal Woods Elementary School, we thank you"

Chapulín Colorado: "It's been a pleasure, director, it was nothing" –he said with a smile.

Lincoln: "Still, I hope that is the only thing we see here" –he said, having a little fear if something similar could appear.

Chapulín Colorado: "Do not worry, Lincoln, I'm sure the same will not happen, I assure you"

At that moment, a noise of a machine began to be heard, making the Chapulín jump to move his legs and hide in a locker. The others observed Mrs. Johnson who was carrying an old radio that had transmitted those noises.

Mrs. Johnson: "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I should have turned it off" –she said as she turned it off.

Lincoln, Clyde and director Huggins began to laugh at that and Mrs. Johnson joined in the laughter. The Chapulín took his head out of the locker to know what had happened and put a bored expression after knowing that it was an old radio.

Chapulín Colorado: "Se aprovechan de mi nobleza" –he said while looking at the reader.

**_-The End-_**

* * *

_**So far this fanfic, I hope you liked it.** **Now, the English translations of the words in Spanish:**_

_**-No contaban con mi astucia: "They don't had my cunning"**_

_**-** **Por supuesto que sí, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados: Of course, yes, all my movements are coldly calculated.**_

_**-Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico: "Calm, calm, do not panic the cunic".**_

_**-** **Es exactamente lo que iba yo a decir: "It's exactly what I was going to say".**_

_**-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza: "They take advantage of my nobility".**_

_**-Síganme los buenos: "Follow me the good guys"**_

_**However, there are 2 phrases that I put in English and that were:**_

_**-Si lo hago: "If I do it"**_

_ **-** **Lo hice intencionalmente para...: "I did it intentionally to ..."**_


End file.
